


A Week of Tomorrow

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans, Camping, College AU, Don’t care if you don’t like my pairings, Everyone went to the same highschool except Lydia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: A week of camping. Yeah, sound fun. EXCEPT. I hate campings— Lydia Martin, complaining to her bestfriend since the start of time.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Erica Reyes/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken/Malia Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a true event happened to me in highschool, so I had really fun writing this and reminiscing those memories. 
> 
> Do write me a comment cuz I’m a sucker for those. 
> 
> \- Camille xx

“This will be good, I promised! You will love this!”

That’s what Allison’s been saying ever since she told me about this camping thing she’s been planning with her ex-boyfriend, Scott McCall, which is really weird.

_And how is it that I’m the one being weirded out by this and not her?_

It’s already weird that she’s talking to her ex since they broke-up, but staying friends and planning things with him — that‘s just beyond me. I wonder how she do it? _Or_ _maybe_ they’re secretly fucking each other again and she just won’t tell me. 

I was not supposed to come to this camping trip.

No, I never planned to come to this camping trip because I hate camping. 

But I lose a bet with her (that I know Allison cheated, but she won’t admit no matter what), so I had to suck all it up and just come with... that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t hear complains from me though.

It was the summer after our freshman year in college.

Actually, just few hours after our last class ended and summer vacation have started, Allison dragged me out of our dorm room holding both of our duffle bag in one hand like a strong Amazon-girl she is, and the other is holding my hand tightly, like if she didn’t I’ll run away from her (like, who would want to run away from her when I know she can easily outrun me? And think about the scary things she can do once she catch me!). 

I keep wondering how the hell did she end up being my bestfriend.

Maybe because she’s a beauty that can be compare to an actual angel, and the way she smiles like she can light up the whole place, also she dresses nicely. So maybe that’s why she ended up being my friend. 

But if I have to be honest, it’s because of how much she cares for the people, and how much sacrifice she’s willing to give for the people she had learned to love. She snakes her way into my heart without me really knowing it. 

Before Allison, I was bad at making friends. Not the kind of bad where ‘I can’t talk to people’, it’s more like ‘I talk to anyone who I think will give me benifits in life even though I know it’s not real friendship, and ignore anyone who I think is not on my level’ kind of bad. 

Everything I built back in highschool were all thrown away in the trash the moment I was assigned to the same dorm room as Allison, and as I decided that she’ll be my next bestfriend. 

I mostly like our friendship, it’s real — I say _mostly_ because right now, I’m a little annoyed about this camping trip thingy. 

While on the drive, Allison’s been kind of prepping me about who are the people will be joining us. 

Most of the names she mentions are just familiar, names that Allison already mentioned to me before. Names of the people she’s been with all throughout her highschool life. 

Scott is the only one I’ve met from her past, cuz the guy have visited Allison quite a handful of times for our first year in the Stanford. At first, I thought he is her boyfriend, but then she plainly told me that they broke up a long time ago (she even shrug her shoulders off like it was not a big deal. Like, _hello! Allison are you sure he knows that you two have broken up?)_

I never really ask her about this weird thing she got going on with Scott. I don’t want to hover or pry on her love life, she’ll tell me if she wants to tell me. 

* * *

An hour and a half to the drive, we stop in front of this apartment looking complex near UC Davis (I know cuz I saw we passed by the university few minutes before.)

She didn’t tell me why we stopped, just, we’re waiting for people. And if I didn’t know any better, this is just her subtle way of saying that we’re waiting for Scott McCall her ‘ex-boyfriend’ who by the way I know attends UC Davis, cuz why else would we wait for anyone in this place right?

Few minutes later, someone’s knocked on Allison’s side of window. She squeals, and giggles, opening her door immediately and throwing herself to the person who knocked on her window. 

I got myself out of the car as well, realizing that this person Allison is attacking with tight hugs and kisses all over the person’s face is not Scott McCall. 

I gave them time to continue their ‘moment’ — that, until it seems like they won’t let go of each other anywhere near soon, so I had to loudly fake cough for them to turn their attention to me. 

“Lydia this is Isaac. Isaac this is Lydia.” Allison did the introduction. She all smiles and giddy, also, _are both their hands wrap around each others waist? Who is this Isaac guy and why haven’t I heard of him before?_

Isaac startled me when he suddenly pull me for a quick hug, then said, “So you’re Lydia! I heard a lot of things about you, it’s good to finally meet you.” 

Huh. He heard a lot about me... how weird it is that I didn’t? “I wish I could say the same.” I blurted out without really meaning to.

“What?” He asked looking utterly confuse. The way his face contorted from confusion makes me want to laugh, it’s almost so hard to control myself. 

”Don’t mind her, she’s a little grumpy because she lost a bet with me and now she has to come with us to this camping trip.” Allison interjected, pulling Isaac close to her side again.

“Well, you cheated.” I hissed, to only get a childlike rebut from her.

”Did not.” Sticking her tongue to me.

So Apparently, Isaac is her boyfriend since the last year of her Highschool life, and get this — he’s Scott McCall adoptive brother! And the reason why I don’t know about him was because I didn’t ask, which is a just poor excuse.

Allison then gave me a brief timeline of her lovelife (Well, thank god for that cuz it’s so confusing. ALSO, after one year of us living together in a crappy dorm room, only now? So much for being best friends!), while we wait for the others to arrive. It’s actually part of the plan for everyone to meet at the same place before driving all together up to Lassen.

Okay, so... Scott’s her first love, first real boyfriend, but due to a lot of complicated shit happening in their life that time, they had to break up. Then came new people in their life, Isaac that Scott’s mom took care off when he became an orphan around their sophomore year in highschool. She said that he was always on the sidelines, but only took interest on her after she stab his leg with a ring-dagger thinking he’s some kind of a mugger or murderer (‘I thought he was following me out of a party, it was already halfway to my house! What was I supposed to think?’ She said, not explaining the part why she casually brings daggers with her.) After the stabbing _accident_ , they gotten close and eventually dated, never minding the fact that he’s Scott’s adoptive brother (She reason that they waited for a few months, and until Scott got himself a girlfriend before taking things to a new level. _Yeah, like that change the fact the he’s still Scott’s brother._ )

There’s also this girl named Kira, who transferred on their school in the middle of junior year, she’s the _girlfriend_ Scott got when Allison and Isaac were keeping their’s in secret. Allison said that Scott went on an ‘on-and-off’ thing with her, and don’t know why when Kira’s the sweetest and is a very nice girl ( _Ohh let me guess, maybe because he did not really got over you?)._ Currently they are together, and she’ll be joining the trip too.

_Well, I already hate camping, let’s hope that this won’t turn to be a weird and awkward week._

A few moment later, a Ford Ranger car stopped behind us, where Scott got off from the backseat, and a girl towing with him who I guess is Kira. The other two people who just got off the car is someone I don’t know.

”You both got here early.” Scott said, greeting Allison and me in a quick hug. 

“Well, I can’t take chances on Lydia running away. So as soon as her last class ended, I dragged her out our dorm.” She answered so sweetly and so normally that it made me shiver, while Scott just laugh it off. 

He then turn to Isaac with a big smile, pulling him in a bear hug. “I missed you!” He said, as he lean and step back to look at Isaac’s face, then patting both his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back, how’s the flight?” They continue their little conversation without minding the rest of us, which I find a little weirdly.

I turned to Allison with a confused eyes, then she fill me in the context. “Believe it or not, they’re actually close —“ she paused pointing at the apartment we’re currently parking in front, then continue, “Isaac also attends UC Davis, and they shared that appartment, though he’s been in France for the past half year cuz my dad got him in some kind of college program there.” 

Her _dad_ , so they’re that serious. _Ha_. “I see.” 

The beautiful asian girl that seems to also scream cuteness and sweetness, the one who I guess to be Kira, walk towards Allison and pulls her in a quick hug telling her she missed her, Allison telling her the same. 

If this girl is really Kira, man! I see no awkwardness happening. Great! 

“Kira this is Lydia.” Allison said, turning to me. 

_See my guess is right,_ “It’s nice to meet you.” I greeted, handing my hand for a shake, but the girl smiled cutesy at me and pull me in a hug. 

Is everyone here a hugger? 

Then Kira, pulls the other two who came with them and did the introduction. Derek and Cora, brother and sister, and can’t even deny it, when both of them have this identical scowl on their face like they are not happy to be here. Maybe they don’t, maybe they’re like me who got force to join this ridiculous plan. 

More people came, and it’s slowly feeling more like a class reunion because apparently, all of them went into the same highschool and I’m the only outcast. Though I must admit, they’re very welcoming. 

I think our head count now is 15, and seeing that no one is still getting into their car only means we’re still waiting for some people to arrive. How many are we going to this camping trip really? 

There’s already three cars lined up behind us. Derek’s Car, Mason’s (who had Corey, Liam and Hayden. These kids just graduated high school by the way.) then, that guy Jackson who also brought three people with him (Erica, Danny and Ethan. They look like the ‘you can’t sit with us’ kind of people, the kind of people who I hangout with back in highschool. It makes me wonder why they are even here.) 

Another car stop behind the line of cars, a girl who somewhat had the same features with the Hale’s got off the passenger side of the car, then slamming her door close really hard, and walking away without waiting for the other people in the car. 

She went to Cora’s side complaining about something, she looks mad and frustrated. Wonder what happened to her? 

Two guys from the last car walked towards the group. One guy who’s looks would passed to be in the ‘you can’t sit with us’ group, and the other looks... handsome, yeah, but not like the first one. He’s handsome on his own way, though, he look kinda stress-out, like he just witness something he shouldn't. He might have ride on the wrong car. 

“You said you’ll pick me at the airport? You know I hate being thirdwheel on Malia and Theo! Those two fight just about everything! It’s a mystery they’re still together.” I heard him tell Scott. 

As Scott apologize to him profusely, I couldn’t help myself but watch him in amazement. The way he talk, his body moves with his mouth, I didn’t even realized that I suddenly laugh out loud at one of his hand motion. 

“What’s funny?” Allison asked almost catching where and who I was looking at, but then, Scott got everyone’s attention and started to asked if they had the things they’re assigned to bring. Once everything is settled, people started to get in their cars. 

I got to Allison’s car immediately, going to the backseat, because Isaac is apparently the designated driver now and Allison’s on the passenger seat to navigate him where to drive.

We waited till Derek’s car drive off first because Scott’s actually the only one who knows which road to take to get to Lassen. 

About 5 minutes inside the car and no one is still moving, Allison got out and went to Scott and the other guy, who’s actually still out the sidewalk discussing something. Another minute passed and Allison walk back to the car, the guy who I still don’t know the name followed her. 

As Allison settled to her seat she turned me and said, “He’s riding with us.” and as if on cue, the guy opened the door besides me, making me scoot to the other side of the seat.

“Hi, I’m Stiles.” He said putting his hand out for a shake, looking a little awkward, but manage to keep eye contact. 

”What the hell is a Stiles?” I blurted out, getting a gasp of disbelief and a chastise from Allison, but a good laugh from Isaac.

The car started to move following Derek’s car, as the rest follows.

We have about 3 hours of drive before we arrive at Lassen Park. I can already feel how tiring this is going to be. 

* * *

Upon almost three hours on the road, there this nagging feeling inside me that we are _freaking_ lost. 

The first hour of the drive was a little fun. It consist of, humming along the songs of the radio, Allison’s almost singing on top of her lungs while the three of us laughs at her. Then we play the game called the ‘Idiot’s Game’ which I’m sure this Stiles guy only made up. It was actually fun, but I won’t tell them that. 

On the second hour of the drive, I was feeling a bit, _stuffy_. I’m feeling bored, I’m feeling like the air is heavy, like this car is getting small — I rolled down my window hoping for some fresh air. 

Allison in front have fallen asleep, Isaac’s trying not to do the same and concentrates on driving (I really think we should change the driver.). Then, Stiles... he’s fiddling with his phone, texting I think? 

I sigh deeply, almost putting my head out my window, eyes close and breathing in the air that I know now is fresh because we’ve been out of the city for quite some time. 

It is nice... being out of the crowded and noisy city. If only camping doesn’t include sleeping out wild with dirt, and bugs, and who knows what kind of wild animal, I think I’ll be into it. I don’t like being in the unknown, I don’t like wondering what will happen next, that’s why I like staying in the city — everyone are just predictable, and knowing things means control. I’m not me if I’m not in control.

Almost dozing off, someone pulled me away the window without warning making me scream for my dear life and slapping the hands that were holding me. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” I said, turning to my perpetrator, _Stiles_. 

Allison startled awake and turned to the both of us, while Isaac look at us through the mirror.

”Sorry! I was just trying to — you had your head out the window, and there are branches sticking out the road, it was going to hit you. I tried to tell you but you seem to have fallen asleep, and I did try pulling you in as carefully as I could, but then you were suddenly sreaming and hitting me.” He explained, rubbing his cheek that I must have hit pretty hard. 

As if on cue, another set of branches and leaves got to the window, Allison reach out to close it and look at me with silent judgement. _What the hell._

“Well, you startled me.” I almost hissed, sitting as far away as I could from him, but then feeling Allison’s eyes on me with another silent stares saying ‘ _apologize_ ’.

No... nope. Not gonna apologize! I sigh loudly as Allison still sending daggers on me with her eyes, “Sorry.” I said, not looking at anyone and gritting my teeth. Another sigh left me and added ”Thank you.” Quickly glancing at Stiles and finally getting a please look from Allison.

_Now can we get to the more pressing issues like, where the hell are we?_

“Babe, can you call Scott? It’s getting kind of dark and we’re supposed to have arrive 10 minutes ago.” Isaac told Allison when the tension finally dissipated. 

She did as requested putting her phone on speaker so everyone can hear, and in just one ring, Scott answered, “No, we’re not lost.” 

“We haven’t even said anything.” Allison said, one of her perfect brow raise. 

“We’re lost!” A different voice in the phone said, I’m guessing it’s Derek. 

“We are not! It’s says on the gps that —“

”We are lost and it’s already night fall.” Another voice said, most probably Cora. ”And you proudly said you know the way.” She added. 

“Hey, come on guys. It does say on the gps that we’re near so —“ Kira said, not being able to finished when Cora commented ‘You’re too good and nice for Scott.’ and it doesn’t sound like she’s only talking about being lost in road.

”Okay, okay —“ Allison interjected. “Why don’t we just find a place to sleep for the night?” A series of huff, sighs and mumbles of complains can be heard on the other line. “Oh come on guys! It already dark and you do realized that once we get there we’re still going to go on a 15 minute trek —“ 

“Ohh God.” I grumble, getting another look from her. 

Then continue, “We need to rearrange Scott. Once the sun hit tomorrow will get back the road.” 

“Fine.” Everyone finally agreed.

I do think it’s a good idea that were stopping for the night. Everyone seems to have came somewhere far-away before Davis, only to get beck on the road a few minutes after. 

For sure, most of us are now grumpy and tired.

Five minutes later we found this small single 5-floor-building abandon-looking-like Hotel in the side of a forested road. And you know what’s funny... the hotel is named ‘Hotel California’ like, that is not adding up to the creepiness of this place. 

I definitely retract saying that stopping for the night is a good idea. 

“This doesn’t look too bad.” Allison said, standing besides me. 

“Yeah, cause it looks utterly worst.” I asserted. 

I can hear the same protest from others, while Scott, Kira, Danny, Mason, and Corey try to convince them it’s not that bad. 

“Ohh come on, this is just for the night.” Allison noted, getting my attention back.

”And all horror movies created happeneds in just one night.” I pointed.

“No, it is not.” She disagrees only to add, “only few.” Like that is comforting.

I hated this. I walk out on her almost stomping my feet like a little child, going back inside the car, psyching myself to calm down. 

Few minutes later, Allison knocked on the window I’m leaning at, waiting for me to get out.

I roll down the window instead, she sighs and rolled her eye and said, ”We’ve taken a look at the rooms and it’s not as bad as the outside, it’s really clean, even the bathrooms are good. We’re rooming with Kira and Malia, though if rather you stay here in the car alone and spend the rest of your night, go ahead.” 

_Now that is just a dirty tactic._

I sighed defeatedly and mumbles words like ‘You’re Lydia Martin. You’re young and beautiful and smart, and this is nothing, this is just another obstacle in you’re life to prove that you're powerful and a great woman.’ as I got out the car. 

Allison gave me a smug smirk before leading the way to our room. 

Allison was not lying when she said that the rooms were not so bad. It is a really clean, has two queen size bed with a small fridge in between, a nice radio-speaker that we can plug our phone in, and the bathroom is nice and spacious, and there’s this nice smell in the room, something like a flower. 

I found out that our group took 5 rooms, and we’re all in the same floor, the 3rd floor to be exact. There were no other guest than us so the owner, who’s also managing the hotel gave us a little discount with a creepy comment ‘We don’t usually get this many guess, especially not so young as you people’. I got goosebumps as Kira told me that.

No one from our room really had the appetite to get dinner, and it seems like it’s the same case with the everyone because no one was asking anyone about food. Guess, everyone was really just tired.

We were eating some snacks though, and drinking this bottle of vodka that Malia sneak out from Jackson’s car (why or how? I don’t want to ask). 

“Do you think the rooms are soundproof?” Malia asked, out of nowhere. All three of us look at her with questions in our faces “I mean, Jackson and Erica have their own room, it’s literally next to us, and you know how loud those two can be.” 

Allison looks at her with contemplation then just agreed saying, “Huh, you’re right”, like it’s a normal thing for them to hear their friends having loud sex. 

“Well, maybe they’re already sleeping.” Kira said. 

“Oww Kira, I don’t pray but, I asked all gods for you to never lose that innocence of yours.” Malia told her, patting her head like she’s some kind of a small dog, Allison joining in, and I just laugh at the scene. 

The bottle of vodka we’re drinking is now half empty, I can see that Kira’s already drunk, while Allison’s been laughing to anything Malia is saying, and me, I also think I’m drunk. I put on some music, put the volume to it highest (because even if I’m drunk I remember Malia saying the rooms were soundproof... and mostly I just didn't care), and started dancing. 

Kira followed right away, flipping her hair back and fort. Allison dragging Malia, till the four of us are dancing with each other, laughing, jumping up and down like crazy, and downing the bottle of vodka till it’s empty. 

After maybe 10 munites of dancing crazily, all four of us drop on one bed, gasping for air, but still cackling. 

It was fun, really fun — that until I heard someone else’s laugh, who I’m sure not coming from Allison, Kira, or even Malia. The laugh was so close that it made me sit up fast, looking around the room. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Allison asked a little concern, her laugh still there and still catching her breath. 

“Nothing.” I said, thinking that it might have been just the vodka, “Nothing, I just...” My face must have look someowhat terrified, because all three of them sat up looking at me in concern, all laugh dissipated. 

I think all the hairs in my body stood up when I heard another laugh which now I’m completely sure not coming from one of us.

“Amm, maybe that’s from Jackson’s and Erica’s room.” Kira said, which just added to my fears cause this means I’m not the only one hearing it, and this is not just the effect of vodka. 

Then suddenly the shower on the bathroom started running, the sound of the water falling is really loud on top of that there’s this whining noise we hear. The flower scent of the room becomes so strong that it’s giving me a headache, I almost jump when Kira put her hands around my arm. 

Malia pull out a brave front, standing up and slowly walking to the bathroom, but not even two steps away, an ear piercing loud bang from the speaker made the four of us scream bloody murder, drunkness gone as we drag each other out of the room. We didn’t even bother to call on the others, we straightout run down the stairs, never looking back, and out of the damn hunted hotel. 

We run to Allison’s car, but realized it’s locked, we also realized that we run out of the hotel barefooted, wearing nothing but our night clothes. 

“I am not going back in there!” Malia said, all her brave front gone. 

The four of us were shivering from either the cold night or from terror. I suddenly felt like we’re some kind of kittens left out the street cuddling each other for warmth — that was supposed to be funny, but it’s not. 

Allison tried to check if the other cars are lock, and in our teeny-tiny luck Mason forgot to lock his car. 

Instead of us spreading out the car to maybe sit comfortably, all four of us huddled at the backseat, holding each other’s arm, trying to get warm.

We tried to stay awake in case something happens, but we pass-out. Most probably due to tireness, fear, and alcohol — most definitely because of the alcohol. 


	2. Day 2

“Ahhh, what is going on here?” A very confused, very concern, very surprise, and a lot more adjective about a person who doesn’t understand what’s going on, Mason greeted us in the morning. 

All four of us woke-up, groaning in pain from sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. We blink a few times, rub our faces to wash away the sleep, a little unaware of the situation, till the fear and terror memories of last night went crashing back to us. 

Kira though, back on her bubbly way, jump out of the car and without warning hug Mason tightly. ”You guys are alive!” She said, sighing loudly in relief. 

Mason, more confused than ever asked, ”Why wouldn’t we be alive?” as he tries to peel Kira away from him — she doesn’t let go though, sticking to him like a leech, too happy and bliss that their friends are alive. The kid must have think she’s losing it. 

”Hey, what’s wro —“ Corey, Mason’s boyfriend, walk towards the car, and before he can even finished his question, his eyes landed on me, Allison, Malia, and Kira who still hasn’t let go of Mason. His face were sketch with the same confusion as Mason.

”They smell like vodka, do they smell like vodka to you?” Mason asked Corey, still trying to pee Kira away from him. 

Corey weren’t able to answer him because Malia jump out next off the car, telling them to move away as she run to the nearest tree to lean her hands on, and started throwing up. 

“I’ll go get their boyfriends.” Corey announce, walking back the hotel. 

A few minutes later, a disheveled Isaac, Scott, Theo, and even Stiles walk out the hotel. _Cute_. 

I just realized that the sun is not really that high up yet. Meaning, it’s maybe about 5 or 6 AM still, and maybe that’s why these 4 boys looks like they’re still dreaming (Well, what the hell is Mason and Corey doing, being up and awake so early in the morning?). 

As soon as Kira saw Scott, she finally peeled herself off of Mason, running to him and hugging him like some kind of baby Koala. She started peppering him a kisses all over his face, announcing how relief she is that he’s alive, and Scott looking at her dumbfounded. 

He brought Kira near us, perfectly holding and carrying her like she weights nothing. As he got closer it was obvious that more question building up in head, “What happened here?” Scott finally asked, pointing at how we look. 

A sound of someone falling were heard on the far left of the car, making everyone turn. “Ohh God, Malia!” Theo rush to her side, studying her for any injuries, then he realized — She’s just pass out for still being drunk. She woke up in a minute later rubbing her boyfriend’s face, screaming his cute, before laying her head on his shoulder. Theo sighs loudy looking tired from what just happened, he then moves her away from there, scrunching his nose from the smell of her vomit.

Allison got out of the car next seeing Isaac, “It was so awful.” She said crying a little like a toddler (which I did not expect. Allison, fake crying? What a revelation), her hands snaked tightly on Issac’s neck and her head is buried on his shoulder. 

“Okay, somebody needs to tell us what the hell happened here.” Isaac pointed, looking all so worried as he wraps his arms around Allison, rubbing her back soothingly. 

_I’m_ _starting to cringe at this scene I’m seeing, maybe even wants to vomit._

“I just found them huddling at the backseat, sleeping. I have no idea why.” Mason explained, shrugging his shoulders because he still has no idea why we did that. “Also, they smell like vodka and refused to go back to the hotel.” He added, holding his neck like protecting it.

When Mason first suggested going back the inside the hotel and subtly tried to force the idea, Allison almost tried to choke him to death so... 

Theo got back to the group, carrying Malia on his back. The girl’s wasted, but tried to keep her eyes open and pouting, her chin is leaning on her boyfriend’s shoulder, “Anyone one of you four wants to explain what really happened?” He asked, trying to be calm as much as he can (That’s new, I thought he’s just an asshole of a boyfriend to Malia). 

No one from the three girls who’s clinging on their boyfriends spoke. So everyone turn their heads on me, like I’m in some kind of a trial. _Well, so much for women empowerment._

“Well... we were drinking, yes. And-and having fun, but then — ohh god.” I paused, rubbing my face fot the nth time. How am I going to explain that we ran out the hotel, screaming like someone was following us with a machete in hand, or that we got hunted by some kind of ghost, or entity, or whatever the hell was that, without sounding like a crazy person? 

I breath in and out, and tried to continue, “We... there’s _someone_ in our room.”

”Someone?” Scott asked, looking a little impatient. 

”More like, _something_.” Kira answered, shivering from the memory. _Finally, some support!_

”What does that even mean?” Theo followed, mirroring Scott’s expression. 

”It was not the vodka, because if it’s the vodka, we won’t be hearing the same things, or witnessing the same things right? Don’t even think that we did drugs because we didn’t” Allison said. Her somewhat straight, somewhat cryptic explaination, didn’t put a relief or any clearness to the utterly confuse guys. 

”I’m confuse.” Isaac pointed, almost shaking his head. 

“Neither, I.” Mason agreed, then comes a series of nodding head from the rest of the guys. 

This is getting irritatingly hilarious, yet I can’t laugh, ”All we’re saying is that. We’re not going crazy, and that... we are not making this up.” I said, and all heads are back on me again. 

”Okay? And this is?” Scott asked, tired of the mystery of this. 

”There’s a ghost in our room that terrorized us last night! That hotel is super hunted!” Malia blurted out, dropping the fact without any brakes. 

It was a moment of silence first, then the palpable series of disbelief eyes and expression, coming out from the guys. It felt suffocation that I had to speak, “Or at maybe, our room is the only one hunted... figuring that it only occurred to us and not to anyone else.” Well, that’s seems the case. 

Another minute of silence came, slowly the guys laugh one by one, till they’re all went on a pit of laugher. _Of_ _course_ , they think it’s crazy and they don’t believe us. 

On small movements, Allison, Kira, and Malia (who can’t even stand up straight), peel off of their boyfriends and walk away from them. Kira helping Malia balance and Allison holding my hand to help me up. 

All four of us stood side my side, giving death glares to them. Noticing our stance, their laugh slowly fades away with the cold air. “You better get my car keys now and hand it to me Isaac, or I swear to god, those little rocks under your feet... will replace your eyes.” Allison said coolly, with evil grin on her lips. 

“I-I —“ a face of utter fear is sketch all over Issac’s body, without even completing his sentence, he run back to the hotel to get what Allison asked for. 

Scott, Theo, even Stiles, Mason and Corey, followed a glance at the running Issac, but turn back their attention quickly to us, like they’re afraid if they took off their eyes for far too long, something bad will happen to them. They all swallow a lump on their throat, waiting for the next words from us. 

Kira smiled sickening sweet, teeth showing. Her eyes smiles with her lips and are shinning like she’s plotting something not _nice_ , directing it to Scott and said, “We’re not fucking stepping inside that damn hotel ever again, so maybe, be nice and go get all our fucking stuff from our fucking room, Scott.”

The swearing... even I were shock and surprised that Kira can actually do and say that. Scott didn’t even utter a word and just run back the hotel. 

“Maybe you should help him, Theo.” Malia said, as soon as Scott was out of sight. She is now standing straight, the hangover look is gone like a flick of her fingers. “Or would you rather stay here and wait till I ruin your pretty face as my girls watch?” She bluntly added, no sugarcoating for this girl. 

Theo tried not to look faze, but when Malia acted like she’s really going to fight him, he almost slips on the ground by stepping back. Two seconds later, he’s running back to the hotel. 

It was again, a minute of silence. Us four still giving off a murder aura, before Mason bravely mumbled, “Man... these girls are brutal.” 

“Zip your mouth Mason!” We told him off at the same time like some kind of witches on a hunt, that surely will give him a truma. He run back the hotel in fear, Corey following behind him. 

Still full of energy from the adrenaline rush we got from anger, all four of us turn to the only guy left, _Stiles_. “I’m not going to pick a fight on anyone of you.” He said immediately, putting his hands up in surrender. “Just...” he took off his jacket, bravely walk towards us, then to me, and puts his jacket over my shoulders. He quickly step back, hands in the air again, “Sorry, I only have one.” He weakly reasoned, taking a quick glance at Allison, Kira and Malia. ”I’m gonna go and help them.” He finished, running back the hotel without looking back to us, making me grin in amusement. 

“Cute.” I mumbled, but I know Allison and the rest of the girls heard it. I can feel their buffled eyes on me.

* * *

Car seating arrangement were slightly changed when we drive back the road to get to Lassen.

Allison set herself as the driver of her car, while I seat on the passenger side, Kira and Malia taking the backseat.

We didn’t really care where the rest of the guys are seating, we just wanted to stick together. 

Though... I really fine it funny, how the boyfriends are acting when the girlfriends are truely mad because of their stupidness. The ways they use just to get back on their girlfriends good side, is just hilarious. 

Isaac managed to get back to Allison within 3 minutes, bearing not only her car keys, but also handing her a bag full of chocolates (making us wonder where he was hiding it before) to maybe bribe her. 

Scott, Theo, and even Stiles, looked tired and a little terrified trying to hand our stuff to us, but end up holding our stuff a little longer as we change and fix ourselves in Allison’s car (Thank god for tinted windows!)

After that, Malia asked for breakfast, and as quick as someone who’s running from the police, all four run back the hotel. I don’t even know where and how they will get food in there. 

So apparently, the hotel run a room food service. The guys managed to convinced the owner in borrowing some chairs and a table, which the guys set-up for us. 

When the food were done, all four guys carry the food out, and post like an obedient servers. They would even asked if there’s anything else we need, and they only eat breakfast after we are done. After all that, Scott and Theo, went missing for a minute and got back with an almost bouquet of wild flowers. 

When the rest of the group are up and ready to get back the road, they look at us with questions in the eyes, wondering why the guys are acting like scared puppy to their girlfriends. No one dared to say anything though. 

So now, just only almost 5 minutes on the drive, Malia and Kira are dead asleep on the back. While I try really hard not to fall asleep (but is slowly failing), Allison’s devouring her chocolates like a girl on her period, also she’s trying to fight her own sleepiness — _Maybe, us four-sleep-deprived-girls with a little hangover and still have fears and terrors in the blood... being on the same moving car without any sober supervision is a bad idea. But that was just a ‘maybe’ assumption._

That moment I finally let my eyes close, the car moves weirdly, shaking like it’s on a very uneven-rocky road. It made me open my eyes quickly — thank got for being a quick wit, I was able to process the situation fast — I hold on the wheels, shouting Allison awake, to stop the freaking car. 

We. almost. just. die. by. almost. hitting. a. fucking. tree. 

“Ohh my god! Oh my god!!” Allison snap on her trace, shocked and a little panicky from what just almost happened. 

“Did you just tried to kill us Allison!?” Malia accused, obviously woken up from the screaming and from almost dying. 

“No Malia, she didn’t.” Kira confidently supporting Allison, while trying to calm her own nerves. Ten seconds later, she turn to Allison asking, “You didn’t right?” Slightly doubting her now. 

”Of course I didn’t! Is everyone alright though?” 

Before anyone can answer, three guys were knocking on the window, saying some stuff that we didn’t really understand. 

All four of us got out the car, telling everyone we’re okay, but the guys didn’t seem to hear it. They are all sweet talks of relief and hugs — _what the hell. Is this some kind of romatic drama?_

“Hey, are you alright?” Someone ask me, and when I turn to my back, it was Stiles with a matching worried face as the rest of the guys. 

“Yeah. I’m alright.” I told him confidently. I can see him trying to check still for injury though, and when he’s satisfied and sure I’m okay, he sighs in relief. Few second later he’s offering me again the jacket I have returned to him a while ago when I changed clothes on Allison’s car (I won’t return it to him this time). Him, giving me the jacket made me realized that I was shivering (or maybe shaking from fear) 

Then a minute later, Allison is shouting ‘no’ to Isaac, and pushing him back. “I’m still mad. I’m not getting in the car with you, or even with you Scott.”

Both guys look a little heartbroken, and as Kira watches the scene, she steps away from Scott saying, ”I’m not getting in the car with you too.” 

“Oh for fucksakes, don’t tell me that you’re not getting into the car with me too?” Theo asked, looking a tiredly at his girlfriend. 

Malia probably didn’t like his tone there, so without saying anything, she flips her hair and silently said, ‘watch me’, then got back inside the car. 

“You girls can’t be serious! You almost run the car to a tree, you could have hurt yourselves! All of you are not in a condition to drive.” Isaac stating the obvious, not like Allison will agree. 

“Oh so now you’re concern.” 

“Goodness heaven! Of course I am! How long are you going to get mad?” 

“As long as I want to.” She said with a strong conviction, walking back the car and slamming hard the door close. 

”Me too!” Kira second-emotion, trying to imitate how Allison closed her door. 

A few seconds of silence till Cora cackle a little loudly, amused at what she just witness, and ask no one in particular “What stupidness did they do now?” 

Huh. Looking around, I just realized that everyone stopped and was watching us. _Fun_. 

Jackson sighs, a little irritated that this is taking a bit too long. “Are the dramas over now? Can we get back on the road so we won’t end up in another crappy hotel?” 

Without really waiting for an answer, everyone got back to their cars, except the guys who’s involve with the scene. 

”We can’t just let them drive on their own!” Scott sighs exasperatedly, rubbing his face in frustration. 

”This stubbornness will kill them.” Isaac is shaking his head on how unbelievable this is.

It irked me. 

“Well if you guys just didn’t take what we said as a joke, or at least, didn’t laugh at us like we’re all crazy, then maybe we won’t be in this situation, and no one is angry.” 

Good natured Scott, look like someone thrown a big stone on his head, “We’re really sorry. We didn’t think any of you are crazy we just —“ 

“Save it to your girlfriends.” I stop him. Well, it’s not like I’m the one they need forgiveness with.

I got in the car with the girls, taking a glance to each one of them. No one’s really speaking or looking at each other, everyone had their eyes out the window. 

I sigh deeply and said, “I actually agree that, we’re all in no condition to drive.” All three of them look at me like I’m some kind of a traitor, but before they could protest, I continue, ”I’m with you girls, no question asked... it’s just. Do we really want to risk dying because we’re mad? How about we compromised?”

”What compromised?” Kira asked, the rest of the girls seem interested now. 

I gave them a somewhat thinking face — well, I think there’s only one solution here since no one is really willing to get on anyone else’s car, “We stay in this car together, but we ask someone else from the group to drive us.” 

“Okay... but who?” Malia, sitting up straight, considering the idea.

“Cora?” she the only single girl here apart from me, so maybe she’s a good idea? 

Malia face shows pure disagreement, ”Ahh no, that cousin of mine will tease us in no end. Maybe Derek?” So that’s why she have some similar features with the Hales’. 

”I don’t think he’ll let anyone else drive his car.” Kira pointed, she did ride with his car yesterday. 

”How about Stiles?” I suggested innocently. 

”You...” Allison turn to me fully, pointing an accusing finger. “Don’t tell me you got smitten by him just because he keeps giving you his jacket and you think his cute!”

I rolled my eyes at her. I am not smitten, but, he is cute. ”Well do you have any other suggestion?” 

“As long as he doesn't play some kind of a bridge to the boys, he’s okay to me.” Malia agreed, tiredness consuming her. 

”Do you really think he won’t be a rat to us? He is Scott’s bestfriend.” Kira said, not really sure of the plan now. 

“Well, I think he’s sane enough not to get in our bad side. So?” I pointed. I don’t think his the kind of person anyway.

And everyone, started nodding their head in agreement, Allison crawling to the backeat to join Kira and Malia, then hugging Kira’s arm just to almost immediately sleep. 

Another sigh left me as I roll down my window, feeling lazy to get down the car. I put my head out the window and called for Stiles. Scott, Issac, and Theo, still talking with each other, planning who knows what.

”You’re driving.” He look at me confused first, he’s mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say. “Go on, before anyone of us change our mind.” I warned him, as he ran to the drivers side, waving at the guys before getting inside.

As he starts the car, I turned the radio on just to serves as a soft background noise. Not even two minutes in the drive, I drift away to sleep. 

* * *

I think it took us about 20 minutes before we finally got to Lassen. 

Everyone is starting to get pump-up except the four of us... still groggy, sleepy, and tired as hell. 

When everyone started to load off their stuff to start their trek to the campsite, Me, Malia, Kira, and Allison refused to get off the car and told them we’ll just catch up later. And this is not because we are trying to be stubborn or hard to the guys again... we just magically feel kind of comfortable (or just didn’t care anymore) and wants to continue sleeping. 

Since the trail is clear and you don’t really need anyone pointing you directions, the rest of the group didn’t wait for anyone and just went ahead. 

It was the same scene again. Us four girls, and then there’s the boyfriends... and Stiles.

Theo and Isaac gather all their stuff including ours, told Scott and Stiles to keep an eye on us four, and said that they’ll get all the stuff at the campsite and just get back in hopes that we’re finally willing to join them. 

The next time we opened our eyes, we’re still tired as hell, and a little hangover (like how is that even possible?). We’re fully awake but didn’t really want to move yet. 

“Hey, what time is it?” Allison asked, pushing herself in front and pulling my wrist with a watch. “Huh. It’s almost twelve noon. Wow, how long did we sleep?”

”We got here I think around 8:30ish, we’ve been sleeping for about three hours?” Kira answered but not entirely sure. 

“Those guys are still outside. Pathetic” Malia pointed, looking out the window, watching the guys circling around talking about something, and eating something?

”Are they eating? I don’t know about you girls but I’m starving.” I told them. “Should we ask them for food?” 

They ignored me and look at their boyfriends sadly, like they miss them but can’t go to them, even though they’re literally just outside. I’m sure, they don’t even need to say they forgive them before everything's forgotten. 

“You three are pathetic.” I told them, getting all types of dirty looks, “Stop the act, we all know you three really can’t get mad at those idiots for too long. Go kiss your damn boyfriends now or whatever.” I wave them off, kind of irritated that I have to give that speech.

I got out the car first, going to Stiles asking for food. A minute later, all three of the girls finally drop the act, as they almost run out of the car, and almost jump to their boyfriends. 

I continue eating, not minding the digusting couples, as I asked for more snacks from Stiles. 

The trek to the camping site was hell. 

Or at least, it is hell for me.

Malia, Allison, and Kira are all cheaters at this! Since the guys are not really carrying any bags anymore, they sweetly asked them to be carried on their backs. I knew this camping thing won’t be fun for me! 

I also just realized that out of 18 people on this camping trip, there’s only 4 of us who’s single! What is this? Some kind of couples vacation or something? 

Uuuggg this is going to be a long week.... 

“I can carry you too if you want.” Stiles jokingly offered, must have notice my internal debate. 

“No, thank you. I will not act all weak and stupid infront of a guy I like, like those three traitors.” I mumble, focusing on walking without falling on my butt. 

He chuckles, clearing hearing what I said. “Am I a guy you like?” He asked comically. 

“Wha —“ and I realized what I just said. “I didn’t mean, I only —“ 

He laughs again stopping me from explaining, “Those couples... They don’t usually act like that so, let’s give it to them. And even though almost everyone in this group is a couple, they never let anyone gets out of place. You don’t even need to worry about anyone acting digustingly, Derek and Cora will surely give everyone a piece of their mind. The only one’s who had the guts to get on the Hale’s nerves is Jackson and Erica, though, we already learned to ignore them.” 

_How did he even knew I was thinking about that? Are my thoughts really that predictable?_

I clear my throat, trying to get back my composure. “Your large group is really tight, I heard all of you went to the same highschool?” I asked, trying to change the topic. 

”We did all go to the same highschool, but before we got into this level of ‘ _closeness_ ’ all types of shits and disasters have happened to all of us.” He answered with a smile, he looks like he’s remembering some memories from the past. 

I was going to asked him more about that but, we already reach the site, though, no one was actually in there. “Where?” 

“In here.” Isaac called, as we follows where he went. 

So... apparently, Derek, Cora, Danny, and Ethan, found a much camping worthy site for us. They found this spacious over-looking clearing not far away the actual camping grounds, also, it’s much nearer the lakes (The lake is about 10-feet below the clearing, kinda like a not-so-high cliff I guess?) so, why not set-up here, right? (Even though it’s probably a restricted area.) 

The tents were already set-up. There’s this giant tent that could possible fit all of us, it even have some type of sections as to have a make-shift rooms? I think I saw this giant tent in Amazon before?

There’s also about 5 regular size tents that was set-up, one of it was place in quite a distance from the others... I’m guessing that’s Jackson’s and Erica. 

Everyone seeing us arriving were like, ‘ohh finally, the stupid couples made up’ and ‘now that you guys are here, maybe help out cuz none of these things will set themselves up.’ went we arrived. 

So even though, I actually just want to get on that giant tent, lay down and sleep, I can’t. I don’t want anyone of this people to skin me alive. 

The group were separated only in two groups. The group who’s finding woods, gathering, and making some stuff with it like somekind of wild-people or something. And my group, who’s organizing the food like we’re making some sort of experiment (I like to think like that so that it won’t be boring for me.) we’re also cleaning the ingredients that will be cook for dinner — and it’s a massive amount. We are dominated with guys so... 

It was exhausting. 

Around 3 in the afternoon, the people who’s assigned to cook, started cooking, not wanting to waste daylight. 

I can’t imagine how they will cook food for 18 people with those makeshift stove. 

6PM and it’s starting to dim, the guys who are cooking are almost done. How or why, I don’t know, just, they’re amazing. Stiles was one of the people who’s cooking, and he’s looking really looking cute doing it. 

If I got out of this camping trip alive, without any injury, maybe I’ll ask that guy for a date.

He is really cute. 


	3. Day 3

When I woke up in the morning, it was super cold, like ‘east-coast winter’ kind of cold. I look around the room and kinda forget I’m at a tent and in a camping, that I almost jump out and scream, thankfully my brain worked and processed the scene a little faster and I didn’t manage to embarrass myself (or wake everyone up). 

I gave myself a minute to reprocess everything again, and to maybe wash out the sleepiness. 

_Huh_. I just realized that I’m alone in the room. Well that’s fine by me, because that means I have all this warm blankets for myself, the one’s that I made Allison packed and carry for me. 

That first night sleeping on the tent was, okay. A little uncomfortable because of the thinness of this sleeping-bag but nonetheless okay.

After dinner last night, was... a little quiet, not awkward quiet just — probably due to tiredness, we did do a lot of things that afternoon, so almost everyone called in the night early. 

This giant tent I choose to sleep-in is actually separated in 6 rooms, all rooms has it own zipperdoor like the regular ones for a little privacy, and each rooms can fit 3 or 4 person, also, there’s this big space on the middle so, it’s no question that all of us can really fit in here. 

I understand the need for the regular tents though, since almost everyone here is a couple, and want their sexlife a little private ( _like moving your tent a few feet away from the others won’t let us know you’re fucking in there)_

So with that laid out, I took the far left room on this giant tent, since all the little tents are line-up to the right side of the giant tent (I’m not risking being woken up by someone screaming in pleasure and shouting all kinds of profanity). 

Yesterday was a busy and tiring preparation, so I’m expecting the craziness to start today. 

After a few minutes of contemplating what to do (cause it’s actually still really early, like, it’s only almost 5 in the morning early), I decided to just get out of the tent and breath in some fresh air (even though it’s really cold out), instead of going back sleeping. I don’t think I can get back to sleeping now anyway so... also, I need to pee.

Problem is — _where the hell can I go to pee?_

I crawl to the zipperdoor thingy and open it only a little to take a peek outside. All other rooms were still close, so probably, everyone was still asleep. 

It’s really cold even when I’m already wearing a thick pullover and a jacket, and it got much colder when I got out of the tent room. When I’m out the giant tent, out in the clearing, my body is shaking from head to toe. It’s fucking freezing.

“You’re up early.” 

“Jesus fucking christ —“ I almost scream bloody murder, my heart stopping for a second there when someone unexpectedly talk near me.

It was just Derek, looking a little sorry for startling me, but also, his brows are raise up like he’s telling me I’m overreacting. “Are you alright?” He asked, not too concerned though.

I calm myself first and get my heart started again, before answering, “Please don’t do that again, I’ve been so jumpy ever since that night at that hunted hotel.” 

“Hunted hotel?” His brows arch in question, a bit confuse and curious too. 

I contemplate telling him about what happened to us that night at the hotel, but, I didn’t want to be laugh at, and be classified as crazy so early in the morning. ”Nothing, no one believes us anyway.” I mumbled, hoping he’ll just drop it. 

”You mean that hotel we stayed in before we got to Lassen? It’s hunted?” _Huh_ , the tone of he voice when he asked that... there were no signs of mocking or teasing, just, pure puzzlement and curiosity. 

I still hesited to answer him truthfully, but, he doesn’t look like he’ll laugh at me so I nodded and said, ”Yes — or maybe it’s only our room that is hunted, since everybody else didn’t experience any of the things that me, Malia, Allison, and Kira experienced.” 

He pull out a thinking face, before saying, “Well... there’s a baby crying sound in our room, but we were kind of drunk because Danny stole a bottle of whiskey in Jackson’s car so we kind of ignored it. It probably went away at some point, but I’m not so sure cuz we all passed out from drunkenness.” He finished, shrugging off his shoulder like it was not a big deal and that it didn’t creep him out one bit. 

“Are you serious?” _Is he playing with me? He doesn’t look like his playing with me though. And did he say they stole a bottle of whiskey from Jackson’s? How much alcohol did this guy brought._

He shrugs his shoulders again, “Well, maybe it’s just another guest, or the owners baby? I don’t know.” He really doesn’t look or sound like his playing with me. But once I found out he is, I’m going to murder this guy in his sleep even though he’s thrice my size. 

“What are you doing up so early anyway?” I changed the topic. I don’t want to talk about that damn hotel anymore. 

“I’m always up early.” He answers simply, ”I’m actually planning to talk a run.” He look over the scenery, like he’s trying to figure out where to start. 

“In the middle of the forest?” I asked a little dumbfounded. 

He didn’t answer, he just smirk at me, that clear blue eyes of him is glinting. _Handsome_. “What about you? What are you doing up so early?”

His question made me remember the reason why I’m out of the tent. And of course, my _crisis_ , “Is there any place here where I pee in peace?”

He laughs thingking I was joking, and when he realized that I’m not, he clear his throat before saying, ”We’re in the middle of the forest, Lydia. Use the nature.”

Not the answer I was hoping for, of course. ”Well maybe this nature place have some kind of fortable toilet or something? it’s usually a camping grounds, right? There sound be at least one.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but, there’s none.” He’s not sorry at all. 

He was about to walk away from me, leaving me with my problem, ”Wait...” I told him, grabbing his arm without really thinking. He’s looking at me like I just evaded his personal space and is about to get mad, slowly, I pull my hands away from him. “Can you at least, I don’t know — help me find someplace to pee, I mean, there could be snakes or bears here.” I tried again even though he’s giving me scary looks, _and did he just glared at me?_

”Why don’t you ask one of your girl friends to accompany you.” He’s voice is still calm, but a little annoyance is slipping out. 

”Well, you’re awake and everyone else is still asleep. I don’t want to open anyones tent or wake anyone up, who knows what kind of scene I’ll be witnessing if I dare to open their tent rooms. I don’t even know who went with what tent and room.” _Ahh, the downside of not giving a fuck a soon as I went to my on tent room. I don’t even know where Allison roomed._

He sighs and said, ”Well, I assure you, there are no snakes or bears here.” With also a clear ‘it’s not my problem’ look, as he starts to walk away again. 

I almost whined, grabbing his hand again on impulse. ”Please?” I gave him my best pleading look, even though I know it doesn’t work on his kind.

He sighs again, nodding his head okay, but pulling his hand back away from me. “Thank you.” I told him, smiling in victory. 

”Please don’t talk.” He scolded, but is leading the way for me. 

That was the hardest and most uncomfortable way of peeing ever. 

Derek was nice enough to stay with me while doing my job (he was standing behind a tree, emitting murderous aura.) He even walk me back to our campsite (I beg him, actually, as he continuously threatens to leave me behind.) 

When we got back, there are few others who’s already awake. Mostly guys, who looks like they are going for a run, but also looks like they just want to parade their perfect abs (how are they not bothered by the freezing air?) 

Scott notice us coming, his face is scrunched in total confusion. _What?_ Is it so unbelievable to see Derek with a girl except for his sister?

“Where’d you two come from?” Isaac asked, one brow raising in question, looking as puzzled Scotts. 

“Nowhere.” Derek answered, sighing like he’s already so tired. I frown, pouting my lips — _I thought we made friends._

”Had fun in the woods?” Jackson’s snide, looking all smug. 

“If we did, that’s none of your fucking business.” I hissed, not liking his tone, or his face, or his whole demeanor. I’m standing 5’3 tall but I’ll pick a fight with this guy any day. 

“Okay...” Scott interrupted quickly before anything else can be said, standing in front of me to cover me from Jackson's eye sight. “Everyone ready to run?” 

A series of nodding head occurs, as Scott, Isaac, Theo, Danny (who’s pulling Jackson with him), Ethan, and even Derek, started strolling a path and slowly went on the run in line. 

I huff in little annoyance, keeping myself from stomping my feet like an angry toddler.

I surveyed the place again. 

Cora just got out the Giant tent, yawning — Mason’s group is out, chatting with each other and drinking _ohh is that coffee?_

My eyes scanned where the coffee came from, and saw Stiles on the makeshift stove, boiling more water for coffee. 

I walk to him, greeting him with a nice smile and a sweet goodmorning. 

”Morning.” He replied, only giving me a quick look as he get’s back to what he was doing. 

_Was my smile and goodmorning not sweet enough? He’s supposed to blush with that!_

I clear my throat, gathering myself. ”Anything I can help with?” I tried again, giving him my sweetest voice. 

”No, it’s fine.” Again, a total blandness. He did not even take a second to look at me. 

What. The. Holy. Hell. Was. That. 

“I love the smell of fresh air on the morning!” I heard Allison announce to no one really, smiling to herself, breathing in the said air. As I was walking back the giant tent, her face were quickly contorted with difference, looking at me. “What’s with the face?”, she asked, her fingers pointing at me. 

My face must have keep and shown how puzzled and baffled I am to what just happened. I slowly lift my eyes in Allison’s, her face starting to show worry.

”I think...” I sarted, Allison waiting patiently. “Stiles just shunned me?” I couldn’t really be sure, because, well — we’re not exactly close friends. I just met him 2 days ago... it doesn’t feel like it though. 

Allison look at me with relief, that it was just that, and nothing so serious. She started patting my shoulders, trying to maybe comfort me and said, ”Maybe he just woke up in the wrong side of the tent?” which doesn’t make any sense because one: every side of the tent is wrong. Who can be comfortable when you can feel pebbles on your back? And second: He wasn’t like that back at the hotel, when he was woken up too early in the morning just to be terrorized by four murderous girls. 

”What?” I told her, looking at her in disbelief. 

”Hey, it’s still early.” She pointed, trying to get back her energy earlier. “There are people who’s grumpy in mornings right? He’ll probably go back to normal later.” She assures, patting my shoulder again, then walking away to get some coffee.

”Sure.” I muttered, following her with a look of disdain. 

Not five steps away, Kira emerge from one of the single tent, surprising Allison with how she look. ”Dear god! What happened to you?”

I walk over them to take a closer look. _Man_! The girl look like she just had a boxing matched with someone. She also looks like she’s oblivious on how terrible she looks right now.

”Honey, have you seen yourself in the mirror?” I told her, passing her a compact powder mirror I have on the pocket of the jacket I’m wearing (and yes, it’s Stiles jacket that I’ve been wearing since yesterday. _What_? I like his scent.)

She gasp, trying to run her fingers to the purple coloring bruise around her eyes. “It didn’t look like this last night. Scott will surely blame himself for this.” Kira’s mumbling to herself with a frown, wincing at the wrong touch on her bruise. 

“And what happened last night?” Allison asked, intrigued and looking a little mad that Scott somehow has something to do with what happened.

Kira’s starting to look so embarrass, she started to bite her lower lip and covering her face with her long black hair. The way Allison look at her with so much worry makes me wonder on the kind of friendship they have — that weird ’dating my ex’ still doesn’t ring good to me.

”Ah-eh... I had a tickle war with Scott last night —“ she finally admitted. 

”Tickle war? You have a freaking black eye.” Allison tried to touch Kira’s eye, but the girl wince away. _Scott would not intentionally hurt anyone physically, right? Especially girls... especially Kira._

She whined, telling us it is the truth no matter how unbelievable or embarrassing that is. And no, Scott would never hurt her, she’s also sure that the thought of hurting her won’t ever cross his mind, never.

I believe her, this does seem to be just an unfortunate event, knowing how clumsy can Kira get — and there’s a different look people give when they are hiding being abused by their partner, be it physically or mentally. _I would know._

Allison finally believed her, sagging her tense shoulders, mumbling to herself that ‘ _yeah, Scott is not that kind of person.’_

”The tickling war got out of hand I guess — I fell down the ground, and there is this big stone under the tent that we didn’t know.” Kira explained. She whined again, hating how she look, “it didn’t look like this last night — I’m ugly” she was almost crying, Allison slap her hands away from her eyes and told her to stop touching it. 

_Ohh god,_ this is a funny situation but you’ll feel bad if you laugh at the poor girl. 

“Alright, come on... let’s put something on that, maybe some concealers will hide the ugly bruise.” Allison said, pulling the smaller girl with her back to the giant tent, as I follow them behind for more support, fogetting about the coffee.

This is going to be a long day. 

* * *

After lunch, I’m completely sure that _Stiles_ — is purposely fucking ignoring and avoiding me. 

Coffee was the only breakfast that most of us had, some had sliced bread with that jam I believed Mason brought. After helping out with Kira, we all went back out to get some of this said coffee, which was made singlehandedly by yours truely — _Stiles_. 

He smiled giving coffee to Allison and Kira, even gave them a cute goodmorning smile, and when it was me he was handing a coffee with... the damn guy gave me a force side smile, then quickly walk to Mason’s group, talking to Liam. 

So that is strike two on my book. 

I ignored it for the mean time, and reminded myself that I shouldn't be affected by this. We’re not exactly _friends,_ anyway.

Beside, I got a little distracted with the guys back from their run (almost two hours later — _what kind of run did they do?_ ). Some of them holding more wood for fire, and some were even holding _fishes_ — How the hell... 

The fishes end up us as our lunch. 

I think that’s the first time I ever have a freshly catched fish to eat. It’s delicious. 

The third time Stiles shunned me — He was not even being subtle anymore.

I completely forgot what he did that morning, and at lunch seeing he was sittting alone, I had this urge to sit beside him and maybe chat. The moment that he catched I was walking towards him, we even had a quick eye-contact, he quickly stood and went someplace else. 

What do they say about things that comes in three? _Second is a coincidence, but, third is a pattern._

_Okay, can someone tell me why is he actig like that? Does he have a problem with me? What the hell did I do? This is making me self conscious!_

On the afternoon, someone suggested to play a game, _volleyball_. 

There were no actual net because the only thing we have is the ball. It’s fine though, we just draw a line in between two groups. 

Of course not every one can join, and not every one is willing to join. Anyway, we just need even numbers for the two group. 

First group were: Me, Allison, Erica, Mason, Hayden, and Derek (who Cora threatens to join) 

And second group are: Isaac, Malia, Kira (Scott told her not to, because of the bruise she still sporting that he found a little after lunch, but she insisted she wanted to have fun. The poor guy let her join eventually), Liam, Danny, and Cora 

It was not a fun game. 

Everyone are being so competitive. I think the only once who’s not thinking of this as a competition is Kira (who, no matter how many times trip and falls would get back up cackling. Scott shouting at her to be more careful like a mom to his toddler) and I (I’m competative in a lot of things, but not this, certainly not this.)

“Come on babe! You can do much better than that.” Isaac tease, his group snickers. They are almost winning. 

Allison went on fire after that, spiking the ball hard and intentionally directing it to Isaac’s face. “How’s that, _babe_?” a glorious underlying tone. 

The ones who were just watching, were laughing so hard, shouting teases and mockery, adding fuel to the fire. 

Our group catched up and it’s a 4-4 score, one more set till victory. I didn’t even know someone from the watching group kept tag on the scores, I’m so exhausted. 

Someone whistles and the ball went flying to the air. I can see it landing near me so I shouted mine, then I made the wrong step and boom! The ball landed straight to my face.

And it landed hard. 

I think I blackout a bit. 

When I opened my eyes, almost everyone were circling around me. “Ohh my god! Lydia, are you alright?” _Was that Allison? I think that was Allison._

I didn’t answer her, someone helped me sit up slowly, my brain slowly functioning again. 

“Her nose is bleeding! Her nose is bleeding!” My head ache from the shouting, I think that was Kira panicking. 

“Okay, let’s get you off here.” I don’t know who said that, but I was suddenly lifted from were I was seating. _Ahhh... Derek._

So Derek carried me and put me down on those one of those foldable chairs one of us brought. Almost everyone followed in tow, Forgetting everything about the game, Allison still asking me if I’m okay, but I think I lost the ability to speak for a moment.

Someone were suddenly wiping my bloodied nose with a cold damp towel, another person were saying something about tilting my head up so the blood will stop. 

I was a little dizzy from everyone’s attentions and on what’s going on. 

Half hour later, things get back to normal — that’s only for everyone except me, who’s force to stay where I’m seating, with a cold damp towel on my face.

I’m bored, but I also don’t want to move from the comfort I’m starting to feel — I wanted to nap, but I can hear Allison in my head screaming to me not to sleep cause I might had a concussion. _But, I’m sleepy!_

I almost jumped from my seat when something cold touched my skin. I took the cold towel off my face and glared at the person who did that — it was Stiles, holding a bottle of water, looking like he’s offerring it to me. 

He didn’t say anything though, so I just stared at him and forrrow my eyebrows. 

He sighs and took my hand to place the bottle of water, then ordering me drink. I forrowed my eyesbrows more, not because I didn’t understand what he wants me to do, but because, _why is he ordering me to do something? After ignoring me half of the day, now he’s concern?_

Anyway, I drink the water, cause I’m actually thirsty, I even finished the whole bottle. 

“So ahh... you and Derek, huh.” He say out of nowhere. He was still standing in front of me, trying not to look me straight in the eye though. 

”Excuse me? Did I hit my head so hard that I couldn't understand what you just said there.” Beause I truely didn’t. Where the hell is this coming from? 

He was a bit fidgety, looking a little guilty for what he just said. ”How’s you’re nose?” He suddenly change the topic. 

I almost want to ignore him, but, I didn’t really want too, “Not bleeding anymore if that’s you’re worried about. Thank god my nose is not broken.” 

He chuckled at the last thing I said. I keep foreowing my eyebrows at him cause his mood swings are giving me a little whiplash. 

“Here.” He handed me a bar of chocolate, smiling brightly. His whiskey coloured eye shinning beautifully from the afternoon sunlight. 

_Unbelievable, this guys is incorrigible._ _I just don’t understand him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Giant tent reference: https://images.app.goo.gl/mPzgzPspqe7dVWea8
> 
> Haha 😚


	4. Day 4: Part 1

Something startled me to waking up, making me sat up quickly from where I was laying.

 _Was that a_ _dream_ , _perhaps? Yes? No?_ Well, I don't remember so nevermind then.

Looking around absentmindedly something spark on my brain and I, a _mmmm, wait? Why am I — how did I?_

It’s another day of camping and I just woke up to realize — I have no memories or any recollection whatsoever on the happenings last night. 

I mean, I think... the last thing I remember was — _playing 8 tequila shots with Erica? How was —_

My head suddenly throbs from remembering downing those shots in just a couple of seconds. 

After my so-unfortunate accident, and after that quick chat I had with Stiles, I went to my tent room and napped (even though Allison was so against it, and she almost drag me out just so she can monitor me and not let me sleep. I convinced her I’m okay, that I’m not concussed, but I’m a bit sleepy cuz I woke up really early, so — I’m going to nap no matter her protest) 

When I woke up from my 2 hour nap, everyone was doing something. 

Some were preparing for dinner, others were playing cards, and some others are just missing..? no one seems to know where they are. 

Allison and Isaac were ones of the missing people, so I went to sit with Kira who’s playing with something in her hands — “what is that?” I ask her, looking at her in so much curiosity.

She turn to me with smiles and excitement. ”Allison’s ring daggers! She lend me a one!” She said, her tone sounds like a child given the latest and coolest toy ever. 

I step back a little afraid of what might happen, cuz the girl keeps on twirling the thing on her fingers, and _did she just throw it up and made tricks with it?_ She looks so good with it, but, I’m not taking any chances that’s why I made a safe distance. 

A few beats pass, and more question were brought in my head, ”She lend you one... so meaning there’s more?” It was really not a question directed to Kira, I was just mumbling to myself. _I think my bestfriend is an aichmomania._

I almost shriek and jump when Kira suddenly throws the knife up, higher than she did earlier, and perfectly catching it. I step back more and look around our site to find a place to _escape_ without Kira thinking I’m trying to escape.

Kira chuckled, seeing how I back away from her, “Don’t worry, I’m good with knifes. My mom actually taught me how to use katana, that’s a japanese sword —“

”I know what a katana is.” I cut her, getting more and more worried for my safety. 

She suddenly stops what she’s doing with the dagger, and gave me a look of someone who have some more ideas how to enjoy playing with a knife, “Want to try?” She asked, walking close to me, almost handing the dagger to me with the pointed-end pointing at me. 

”No, thank you. I love to have my fingers attached perfectly in my hands.” I refused, moving my hands as far away as I can from the dangerous thing. 

“It’s easy, here let me —“ 

Before she could even take my hand to hand me the damn thing, I step back quickly, ”Ohoohoo, no — nope thank you. I’ll just...” and I _ran_. 

That was scary... Kira can really be cluelessly _scary_ sometimes. It’s not in a bad thing, okay? Just a little weird. You can never really judge a book by it’s cover. Thank god she’s more adorable than scary. 

Half-hour later of hiding somewhere, everyone was back. 

I didn’t asked where they went or what they did. With the looks they have on their faces, I’m really not interested. 

Dinner came and it was as lively as I thought it will be. Especially when someone bought out a big cooler with tons of different alcohol inside it — someone even said that, that’s not all of it. They have more back in the car. 

_Is someone planning to died with alcohol poisoning and take everyone with him?_

I said that, but, just a small nudge here and there, and a few cheers and words of encouragement... I’m downing a bottle of rum and playing drinking games with everyone.

I wince from my throbbing head and tried to remember everything that had happened last night. Everything are just hazy and blurry.

Another sting made me wince, as I try to bite my lower lip out of spite. 

I softly run my finger to it, just to feel. It’s cut, and I can almost taste blood on it. 

_What the hell happened last night? What kind of stupid thing did I do?_

I stopped trying to remember since it’s just giving more headaches, and resolved to just asking people what they remember last night. I was about to get up when I felt a hand tightening it’s hold over my waist, and a body snuggling closer for _warmth_? 

_Ohh no. Did I sleep with someone?_

_Okay Lydia_ , calm down. Maybe this is just Allison, or one of the other girls. You couldn’t have slept with someone and forgot it (actually I did... A couple of times before) beside you still have your clothes on... though, I can’t see the other half of my body as it’s covered in blankets.

The said hand and body is also hidden under the many blankets I have in my tent room (Still surprised that I’m in the right tent room). 

_Okay_ , I psyche myself to just go for it and take off the blankets. _Better do it now or later, breath in Lydia._

Before I can even lift the blankets off, the person under it pull it down hard, which startled me, making me scream in horror. 

”Ahhhhhh!” He woke up from my scream and scream back a little louder in the same horror, rolling away from me, stumbling, and twisting on the pile of blankets.

”Ahhhhhhhh!” Another scream left me when I got scared from his screaming. 

”Ahhh —“ he tried to scream again but I immediately put my hands over his mouth. 

”Okay! Enough with the screaming! What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, somewhat screaming still, and somewhat whispering (I don’t know why). 

He look at me, confused. Then look around the tent, “give me a minute... I think I need to restart my heart and brain. Just —“ he paused, rubbing his face to wash the sleep away, then groaning. “My head is fucking pounding. What the hell.” He muttered to himself. 

“Stiles —“ I called after few minutes of him groaning and still rubbing his head. “Sti —“

” _Oh my god_! Oh my god!” He snap a look at me, like some kind of realization entered his mind. “Oh my —“

”If you say ‘oh my god’ again, I’m going to fucking smack you in the face.” I warned, a bit irritated of what the tone he’s implying.

He kept his mouth shut, but his eyes is not leaving me. I can see how he wanted to say the ‘oh my god’ phrase again, but took my warning seriously. He finally look away when another ache bothered him. 

Looking at him makes my head pound too. He just keeps rubbing his head. 

“Shit” he muttered, “My head is pounding and I don’t really remember what happened last night. How did I end up here?” He was whining, sounding really clueless, and the question he asked is not for me. He was just talking to himself. 

_Sooo you also don’t remember. Huh. Very convenient._ He suddenly turn to me, brows furrowed, like what I thought was said out loud... I might have said it out loud. 

I pretended that I didn’t say anything and look at him with perfect innocence, then I noticed something, “Hey, you’re lips —”

He touch it on impulse and become whiny again about his _cut_ _lips_. 

_Hold on, did I —_ a memory suddenly pop to my mind and I just — _shit._

* * *

Few more complains and whining, before he suddenly run out of the tent room, out the clearing and into the woods, to probably throw-up (I’m amazed he manage to keep it together till he was at the near woods).

All my clothes where they supposed to be, so I decided to get out to the clearing too to get some air. My head is still pounding, but my hangover is not as bad as he is. 

_Nope, erase that._ The moment I heard him throwing his guts out, my stomach twist and I was running to the woods to throw-up too.

This is one of those morning where everyone will say that they’re not drinking ever again, but, never really done it. 

I run my hands to my long hair after throwing my guts out. Wipping the side of my mouth on the hem of my shirt. 

After a couple of minutes and making sure I’m really done with the whole throw-up thing, I went back to the clearing to find some water to wash my mouth. Stiles got back a few minute after me, looking a lot worst — I handed the poor guy a bottle of water for himself. 

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence and not because it’s awkward to talk, but, it’s uncomfortable because of the freaking hungover and all. Besides, talking feels like the need to throw up again.

One by one, people get out of their tents to either, find something for their pounding heads or throw-up, or both. 

“I feel like I’m going to die” Allison complained, almost crawling to my side. 

I ignored her, soaking up the feeling of coolness of the damp handkerchief I have on my face, to ease the throbbing of my head. 

Allison laid beside me on the grass I’ve laying on for almost an hour now.

Another person laid beside me, just on my left side, grumbled, and said, “who’s idea was it to do those vodka and tequila game shot? My stomach and head is killing me” _Malia_ whined, her loud voice made me twitch. 

I stayed quiet, trying to ignore everyone, and every noise around me. I would want to just cocoon on my tent room but being out here feels somewhat more comfortable (if that’s what you can call it.) 

“Kira be careful!” Someone said, and a loud crashing sound followed. 

Everyone of us turn to where it came from. 

The whole makeshift stove have crashed. Kira seems to have accidentally kick it’s support... no one really said anything and just sighs tiredly. Seems like this is not the first time Kira _accidentally_ did something similar. 

“Ahhh! I envy that slanted eye girl!” Malia babbled, laying back again.

”She just crashed our stoved, and you envy her? How so?” I asked in curiosity, then laying back too. 

“I’m not talking about that! I’m talking about how, no matter much she drinks or how drunk she was the night before, she never seem to have a bad hangover.” 

I lean up again using my elbow and look back to where Kira is (she’s trying to put together and fix the stove, but completely failing — no one yet has the energy to help her or tell her to just leave it for a moment.) 

_Huh_. She does look better than anyone of us.

It made me think of my forgotten memories from last night, “Hey, do you guys remember everything that happened last night? My memories are kind of hazy.” I asked, trying not to make it sound like a big deal. 

Allison snorted like I just told her a bad joke and asked, ”Why? Did you woke up with someone on you tent?”

_I’m not really sure if I should answer that, but, being quiet would also imply something, and I know that. Yet I stayed quiet, trying to control my facial expression._

Allison was up already studying me with curious and wide eyes. “No way!”

Her scream made me jump. I feel like a fucking werewolf with super hearing because of this hangover. ”Owww. Don’t scream!”

”Well did you?” I didn’t answer, and avoided her stare. “Who?” She push. 

“Stiles?” My answer just sounded a question — _and what am I so worried about? If I did do something with Stiles, we’re both single, right? Why do I feel so —_

”You sound unsure, why do you sound unsure.” Allison suspicious eyes were piercing me, and I feel like she’s implying something which irk me. 

”Just tell me what you remember!” 

”Now you’re the one who’s screaming.” She wince, and took a second before saying, “My memories are hazy too... last thing I remember was —“

”What?” _Why paused? What’s with the suspense? And why is she looking at me like I just kick her non-existing cat?_ “What?” I asked again, more forceful this time. 

”You head-butted Stiles?!” She finally says, her face so contorted with confusion. 

”What?” 

”Ohhh I remember that. It was so funny.” Malia, who’s been quiet the whole time spoke, and started to laugh. 

”But I don’t remember why you did that?” _Huh. So that’s why she’s confuse — and I also don’t know why I did it._

I look over Malia to maybe get something from her but all she said was, ”Don’t know either... I only remember seeing it and laughing.” 

No further question were made, just... trying to get over our hangover. 

_What the hell did I do?_


	5. Day 4: Part 2

Trying to remember was exhausting, I should just get it over with. 

If I really did headbutt him _or_ _kiss_ him, it doesn’t matter, it’s not a big deal. We’re both single and we’re just drunk, he can’t fault me on that. 

Though... I just- I feel like, that there’s more in the story and I should know about it. 

_No, nope. Doesn’t matter, get it over with Lydia._

After almost two hours of laying out the cold, my body asked for the comfort of the many blankets I have on my tent room. 

Entering the room mindlessly, my foot step on something that shriek loudly in pain, making me jump out, staring at the lump under the many blankets.

A person emerge out of it and a major dejavu hit me. “What the hell are you doing here again Stiles?!” Being surprised far to many times in the morning is not good for my heart. I feel the urge to permanently plant my face on my hands. 

”I- I—“ he’s frozen and looking so guilty. “I’m trying to think of a good and not weird reason, but, I can’t really think of one because of the hangover and all.” He confessed truthfully.

I sigh deeply, I’m tired and hungover too, so if he doesn’t want to move, this room is big enough for the two of us.

I softly kick him to move to the side, as I lay down and take few of the blankets he hoarded.

“Your tent room have a lot of really soft blankets, and it smells good. That’s the weird truth. I’m sorry. I’ll just —“ he tried to explain, fidgetting. 

When he was about to get up, I pull his wrist without really thinking and said, ”You can stay.”

He look so dumbfounded, he never really expected that huh. ”What? Really?”

”Sure.” I simply answered, turning away from him, ready to get comfortable and to fall asleep. _This is not a big deal anyway_ , I told myself.

I can feel him shuffling behind me, moving to the other side to give me more space. He even softly throw more blanket on me like a shy boy he’s acting — I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. 

When he was settling to the sides, a glint of memory from last night hit my head _again_ , and it frustrate me so much that my mind is playing games with me. 

I sat up grunting, startling him to sat up too, looking at me with terrified eyes. “Before you go back to sleep, I need you to do something for me.” I told him with so much determination.

He was trying to look suspicious at me, but he looks more terrified that anything. He scratch the back of his head and said, ”Can it be done later? I promised I’ll do whatever that is, just, make it later. My brain is not really functioning right now.”

I evilly smiled at him and pull his head close to mine.

”Hey!” He protested, leaning as far away as he can, trying to get away. He can actually escape me if he really wanted too, my hands are not that strong. 

“This will be quick” I told him, ignoring his protest. “Come on. Don’t make this hard. Sit up close to me.” My voice commanding him.

He was reluctant, but, cooperated. ”Okay.” He said, sitting close to me. 

Both my hands were still on both side of his face, holding it close to mine. 

Our faces were, probably, mere a foot away... probably less. I kept my eyes lock on him, squinting it to see if it’ll trigger any memory. 

Not even five seconds later, his eyes is avoiding mine, his cheeks are slowly turning red. _Cute,_ but _,_ I have to ignored it to focus on bringing some memories back. 

”Look at me.” I urge him, tapping few of my fingers on his cheeks. “Eyes on mine.” 

He did as I told him, his throat bobbing up and down. _Afraid or nervous? Definitely nervous._ I almost laugh at that.

”This is slowly getting weir— _aaahhhaaaaaa~_!” He almost jump away when I slide my hand back to his neck and pull his face much closer. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice strain and body tensing as his eyes close with our face only an inch away. 

”Trying to remember.” My voice turn into a whisper. With our faces this close, I can already feel his breath mixing on mine. 

”Re-remember what?” His tone mimicking mine. 

_Wow,_ this feel a little too sensual now. I couldn’t help but close my eyes the same way he did, and lean my forehead to his. 

He breaths out loudly, he was probably holding his breath for a minute there. 

It’s quiet between us. There’s only our breaths and the little noise from outside the tent we hear. _Huh. I feel so relax, almost on the verge of falling asleep._

His hands were suddenly on waist, unconsciously pulling me to his lap for more contact. 

Our noses graze, our lips almost touching but not really, and my thumbs rubbing close to his ear absentmindedly. 

When our lips finally made contact, I lean away quickly remembering why I was doing this on the first place. Groaning in annoyance, ”This is useless.” I scoffed dramatically, as I lay down hiding under the blankets. 

I probably startled and confuse him in no ends, with that look on his face I saw before burying myself on the many blankets. ”Okay...” I heard him muttered, he sounded as confuse as I think he is. 

A few seconds of silence, I feel him finally moving to lay down.

He sighed loudly, still buffled to what I just did. He was shuffling again, trying to find a comfortable position, but curiosity must have won him cause he asked, “What were you trying to remember?” 

He sounded a little near from my ear for my liking.

I didn’t move, hoping he’ll think I have fallen asleep, but the boy just couldn’t gave it up. “Hey, Lydia.” he called softly, and when I didn’t respond, he shakes my shoulder a little which annoyed me. “Lyd —“ 

Before he could say anything else, I got out of my hiding and deadly glare at him, hoping this time he’ll finally drop it. 

“You...” he said, not even faze with my glaring eyes, then pointed a finger at my face, “You’re blushing.” 

When he said that, I felt a rush of heat went to my face. I slap his pointing finger away and found a neck pillow to hit him in his face. “I am so not! If you keep bothering me, you might as well just get the hell out of here!” I made my last warning, going back to my cocoon of blankets.

”Sorry!” He murmured. He’s probably rubbing his face from pain. 

_Lydia Martin don’t fucking blush at anyone! Especially not to a lanky, spaz, but cute boy — Come on Lydia, this is nothing! Nothing!_

”If I found out that you told the others about this, I’m going to freaking murder you.” I threaten, finally calming down. When I feel him nod, I concentrated on sleeping than anything else. 

* * *

* * *

_There’s this buzzing noise in my head that’s making me wince in pain._

_Haaaa. haha. I feel light and dizzy._

_Why is the place moving around?_

_Why does Erica look like a freaking witch now?_

_“You got to try this!” She shove a colorful(?) drink on my mouth. I didn’t made any protest and just drink whatever the hell that was._

_My throat burns._

_Everyone is laughing._

_Why is everyone laughing?_

_”Lydia! Lydia! Look.” Kira took my wrist dragging me somewhere. I’m surprised we didn’t fall down, when we can’t barely walk straight._

_She was pointing at something my blurry eyes couldn’t see. I squinted my eyes more to try and find what she was pointing at, and saw the many fireflies flying around us._

_It looks so magical. I just can’t fully appreciate it though, with my head pounding — god, I’m so drunk. I’ll surely suffer on this by tomorrow._

_My eyes followed one firefly flying away from it’s group, as I turn around to continue following it, my eyes then landed to the guys that’s been shunning me since this morning._

_My blood suddenly boils._

_“You!” I screamed, walking towards him with a pointing finger._

_“Me?” He was confused, looking around to make sure he’s the one I’m pointing at._

_I walk almost stumbling on everything, one more step and I trip on a rock. I squeal, thinking I'll fall flat on the ground but Stiles caught me._

_He looks as drunk as me, squinting his eyes to try and recognized who I was, and when he did, he gave me a funny smile. “Ahh! Lydia! The redhead goddess!”_

_What a wrong thing to say to my face._

_I push myself away from him, stumbling, again. But I tried my hardest to stand steady (which I'm clearly failing)._

_"How dare — my hair’s not red! It’s clearly strawberry blond!” I was planning to slap him in the face but he was able to dodge, and it landed on his chest hard. Though, being as drunk as he is, he definitely didn't felt it, he even chuckles. So, I keep_ _hitting him till he stopped me by holding both my hand up._

 _I tried to get away from his hold but he only pulled me close to him, caging with with his arms to hold_ _my body tight, making sure that I won't be able to move both my body and hands._

 _Of course, I did still try to get away from him by shaking my body,_ _but he's obviously much stronger than I am. So I settled with giving him death glares, even though it's clearly not working._

_My brain works impulsively most of the time, especially when drunk, so... without really thinking this through, and since I can't really move my body and hand away from him, I push my body up using my toes, catching him off-guard by locking our lips together._

_His gasp, which I didn’t exactly notice, turns to an open mouth and wet kisses._

_He taste like licorice_

_I don't like the taste of licorice, but, I like the taste of it on him. I tilted my head more to the left and instinctively he titled his to his right, granting more access to our mouths._

_His tongue is fighting for dominance, but, I'm not letting him. I really want to laugh, but if I do, I'll lose the fight._

_The damn guy thought of a different way to get what he wants. He slides up one of his hand from my arms to my shoulder, up to neck, holding my jaw. His thumb running smoothy on my cheeks making me feel something at the back of my throat. His other hand settled at the small of my back pulling me closer than ever._

_The moment I felt him winning — I bit his lower lip hard, ending our heated, unplanned, and accidental makeout session._

_His lower lip bleeds._

_He didn’t look angry, or that he hated me for biting him to bleed._

_He grins as he wipes the blood off, and I watched as he suck the blood off his finger. Hot._

_That made bite my lips — too hard, if I’m being honest, because I can taste the rusty taste of blood. Ahh no. He bit me first before I did it to him, he’s just more gentle about it than I am._

_I lean up, acting like I’m about to kiss him again that made his slowly lean down to me, but no._

_His face hit my head hard._

_Then I shove him off of me._

_What? That’s my original plan, to get away with his hold. He should not get away from shunning me and calling me a redhead!_

* * *

* * *

_Fuuuck._

I did that?

I want to laugh because it's really funny — what I did was funny, but I can't laugh.

That nap get me off of the hangover, but then, I still don’t feel so good. 

Why do I have to be like that drunk? _Shit_. 

_Wait_ — I turn to the spot where I remember Stiles sleep in too. _Did he get back that part of his memories too?_

 _Huh_. I felt kind of relief knowing that he’s gone. 

The noices out took my attention, deciding that I should get out now. I am kind of hungry. 

It surprised me when everyone were holding pizza in there hand. So much for trying to do camping.

“Ohh you’re awake. Here, have some pizza.” Scott, who’s holding multiple boxes of pizza handed me one, like I have the ability to eat it all. 

I look around the place and sigh in displease when I didn't spot Stiles. _Well_ , I want to know if he remembered something. 

I spotted Kira and Allison giggling near the bonfire someone made, so I walk there to sit with them. “Pizza? Really? I mean, I’m not really complaining about the choice of food, but, what’s the sense of camping if we’re just going to order food?”

“Ohh more pizza!” Kira stole the box of pizza in my hand and opened it to take a slice. “Heaven!” She moaned and giggled while devouring the greasy food. 

“No one bothered and had the energy to think about cooking anything. Everyone’s hangovers last till very late in the afternoon, and since we’re feeding 18 mouths, everyone just decided to get pizza. And it’s not ordered, Isaac and Scott drive to the nearest town to buy these pizzas” Allison explain, stealing a slice for herself. I took one and enjoyed it, not asking anymore question about it. 

As the night went on, everyone slowly gathers around the bonfire, laying blankets on the grass and around themselves to get warm.

It was a very nice setting till the couples started to cuddle up. Their gestures are innocent, they’re really just cuddling and whispering nothings to each other's — but that doesn’t makes me not want to puke. 

It’s not that I’m not comfortable around couples, but being surrounded by more than five couples and, _when the hell did the Hale’s escape this circle?_ You have to agree with me that this is kind of uncomfortable. 

I want to get away too, but the night sky is gorgeous with millions stars twinkling everywhere (I rarely enjoy night sky in the city), and I’m fairly comfortable where I’m leaning. 

“Can I sit with you?” I snap a look at the familiar voice, _Stiles_. 

_This_ _guy_. Where was he all this time? 

When I realized that he was still waiting for my answer, I just nodded and offered to share my blanket which he gladly accept. 

“The sky is so clear tonight.” He said, looking up the sky and smiling widely, looking really amazed at the view. “These stars are beautiful.”

The stars reflects beautifully in his eyes. He’s beautiful. _Hey, what — cringe Lydia, cringe!_

I didn’t even notice that I’m staring at him, not until he turns to me and I had to turn away to hide my embarrassment. 

“Kira told me something.” I turn back to him so fast, it almost gave me a whiplash. I waited for him him to continue, _does he know?_ “About how I end up at your tent.” 

“Oohh” why is there a hint of disappointment there? “And?” I asked, also wanting to know how we did end up cuddled up in my tent. I still don’t remember that part. 

”She said that I made you try to walk straight and when you failed, I carried you on my back pretenting that I’m not as drunk as you are — which really was dangerous, I’m sorry — but I did got you on your tent without injuring you, thank god for that. Kira check up on us when I didn’t get out, to make sure were okay, and she saw us already passed out so...” he eyeing me nervously, and it’s picking my curiosity. There’s something more he wants to say. 

“So...” I encourange him, my eyes looking straight on his. 

“So...” he tense up, looking everywhere else but me. I grin seeing a blush on his cheeks and his ear getting really red. “I had a dream — but it’s so vivid that I feel like it’s not a dream.” He turn back to me, still nervous. His eyes look down to my lips, licking his own unconsciously. 

_Ahh, Lydia. You’re a wicked person. “_ Does this dream includes a very drunk me?” I asked, smiling in amusement when he realised where he was staring and had to look away. 

One of my hand took his face and turn him back to mine. “Eyes on mine.” I ordered, like how I did this morning. 

He oblige, only for a few second cuz he’s eyes traveled down to my lips again. “You know, I think I had the same dream.” I teases, sliding my hand to his jaw where I can reach his lips, tugging it apart with my thumb. 

My cheeks is slowly hurting from the smile I couldn’t get off my face. 

A heartbeat later, his lips were crashing on mine, our teeths clacking together.

It was a blur.

I’m not sure how long we were making out, or how my hand end up under his shirt, or how his hand end up softly massaging my breast. 

Our senses went back when it started to drizzle. 

_Wow_. The sky was so clear a few minutes before and now it’s drizzling. _Crazy_ _weather_. 

We didn’t move away immediately, still high from what we just did. Breathless. 

When I shivered from the cold, that’s when I spoke and lightly burst our bubble. “We should—“ I had to swallow a lump on my throat before continuing, “we should probably go now before we catch at cold from this rain.” 

“Yeah. We should probably do that.” 

It took us one more minute before we really did move from where we are sitting as we still try to chase each others lips. 

He help me up and hold on the blankets. The heat in our body slowly cooling down.

I’m not sure if anyone saw what we were just doing but, we’re actually alone on the field. Everyone must have started to come back to their tents when we were talking. 

When he gave me back the blankets and walks hesitantly away, I catch his hand and tug him back. “Where are you going?”

He look genuinely confuse at my question. “To my tent?” 

“Ah, ah. You sleeping in mine.” I told him, like it’s the most obvious thing. 

“Really?” He’s still looking at me in a confuse way. 

”You were massaging my boobs literally a few minutes ago. Of course you’re sleeping with me.” _Was I the only one there earlier? I’m sure I didn’t imagine those things._

“I am?” His face is starting to annoy me. 

”Feigning ignorance is not attractive Stiles. If you really want to sleep on your tent, go ahead.” I let go of his hand and walk towards the big tent. _Stupid boy and his stupid cluelessness._

“Aahhhaa —“ he catch up on me, holding my hand to stop me. I turn back to him glaring with death, “Sorry. I just-I didn’t—“ he sigh before continuing, “I don’t expect anything from you, I mean... not because we made-out, and you let me touch your boob doesn’t mean I expect you to, you know — I don’t want you to do anything that you really don’t want to.“

 _Ahhh_ , so that’s why.

This is the first guy who ever told me something like that. All of the guys I’ve been with before would most likely be mad if I left them hanging, and they would even insist for something to happened, but this guy... He’s really different. 

“I said sleeping, not fucking.” The look on his face is priceless, and I really want to laugh at him, but kept it in. “Also, let me already inform you that no one can make me do something I don’t want to... except Allison, she has here ways. But anyway, are we just gonna stand here all night and wait to be drench in rain or are we going to my tent now?” 

He step a little more closer, holding my face in one hand, then leaning down to give me a chaste kiss, “Lydia Martin.” He started, smiling amusedly, as he rub his thumb on my cheeks. “You’re just simply amazing.” 

I rolled my eyes on him, but couldn’t help smiling as I softly drag him with me to my tent. 


	6. Day 5: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten about this, please forgive me for not updating for so long, I’m having problems with myself (I always have problems with myself). I’m still having this personal problem so the next update will probably take long too, so I’m apologizing now in advance. A big apology 🥺😞
> 
> Please do let me know what you think about this fic. I appreciate every comments and criticism.
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille

To say that I’m mad or angry would be an understatement to the fury I’m feeling right now. 

_Goddammit_!

I curse under my breath when I almost trip on a flat surface. 

I just don’t understand why!?

Why does he do that? It’s like he’s playing with me!

_Is_ _he_?!

Okay. The reason for this confusing questions that’s been running around my head is the person who seems to enjoy confusing and infuriating me, and that is, _Stiles motherfuckin’ Stilinski._

Last night, we were perfectly okay. Sleeping, cuddling, taking in each others warmth and then I woke up... cold. 

The damn guy was not where he is the night before. 

It was not a big deal at first. Of course it was not. I figured he might be making coffee cuz he seem to enjoy that, making coffee for all. 

So when I went out the tent to find him, my guess was correct that he’s making coffee for everyone. I went over him to greet him a good morning and maybe I acted a little too giddy, but guess what? The damn guy just nodded and then proceeded to ignore me! It’s like the same exact attitude he showed me the other day. 

_What the hell?!_

While everyone was eating breakfast and starts planning what to do for the day, I was planning murdering someone. 

“Hey, where you going?” Malia asked, looking at me in question as I walk away from the group to the near forest.

”Ahh you know... Something.” I couldn’t really think of an excuse so I just acted that I needed to do some bathroom business when in fact I just wanted to get away from everyone for a couple of minutes to rant and vent-out to myself without anyone watching me. 

”Do you want me to come with you?” She offered. It’s a little weird for me when Malia do this, this nice act thing. I mean, I do think she’s nice and a genuine person just... I don’t know, maybe I’m just more use to her sharp tongue, though I shouldn’t really judge because I’ve only known her for a couple of days.

”Ohh no!” I stopped her when she started following me. I hope she doesn’t take that as an offence cuz I do like her. “I mean I’m fine. I can take care of it.”

”Okay...” she look at me with suspicious but finally let it go. “if you say so.”

I breathe out a relief and continue my stride absentmindedly. This is what I like about walking, it calms my head. 

I’m not sure how long I have been walking around but when I tripped onto something and almost fall off my ass I finally stopped. I look around and found myself a little lost. _Ohh_ , _fuck. Erase ‘a little lost’ I’m totally freaking lost._

There was a cracking noise that made all the hair in my body stand, and shake my bones insistently, “hello?!” I called, not sure if that was a good idea. _Probably_ _not_.

When no one answered and the noise was gettinv loud, I convince my shaking legs to move and run, which was also a bad idea because of all the times my feet decided to be uncoordinated, it was this moment —so I tripped, fall off almost faceflat and twist my ankle. _God! This is it, I’m going to die!_

I close my eyes curling my body on the ground and anticipated my demise. 

When that something touches me and tried to uncurl my body, I screamed bloody murder, and tried to fight it off with my eyes close even though I know I’ll be usless. 

”Lydia, stop!” It called which was weird so I have to open my eyes to see who it was. 

“Stiles?!” _Okay,_ I’m supposed to be relief that it’s just him but, I’m pissed. “What the hell! You scared me!” 

“Well, I called you but you didn’t seem to have heard me.” He explained, but it didn’t ease my anger.

I slapped his hands away from me and tried to stand by myself, but failed because of the sprained ankle. He tried to help me but I just slap his hands again.

It took a great effort but I was able to stand, “did you follow me?” I asked in a not so nice tone.

He’s scratching the back of his head, looking nervously, “yes?”

”Why?”

”Because I’m worried?”

His answers is making me more angry, I’m thinking of just strangling him. ”Stop giving me answers and making it sound like a question!” I warned.

”I’m sorry.” 

_Okay_. This is getting nowhere. I’m not sure how to get back our campsite but walking away from him is much better than waiting for him to give me a good response.

”Wait, Lydia! Let me —“ 

I turn to him fast, making him halt in surprise. ”what is wrong with you?!” I asked not really wanting answer yet. “You know, you’re mood swings me is giving me a whiplash. One moment you’re being sweet and nice, then the next moment you’re ignoring me, and shunning me! The next time you think of ignoring me, please do give me a notice.” I finally voice out the thoughts I’ve had since the other day, because this is not okay. 

I got to admit, I like him. He have this weird effect on me, but with all this mood swings and mixed signal his giving me, it’s better to already put a stop to it. 

“I’m sorry.” He grabs my hand, and I almost slaps him but he was able to dodge. “Really, I’m so sorry. I just —“ he paused, taking deep breaths. “I don’t know much about you but I can already tell that you’re such an amazing, wonderful, intelligent, independent person, and I’m not sure how to really act around you, you scare me. I’m scared that I’ll offend you or do something wrong.” He look straight into my eyes, trying to prove his sincereness. “I don’t want you to hate me.” He finished, sounding like a hopeless romantic dork.

I gave him a look that I’m considering what he’s said. The thought was sweet it still pisses me off so without warning I punched his chest hard. ”Well, you’re not doing a good job at that.” I bark at him, while he gave me a sad puppy look. _Dammit_. I breathed in to compose myself, “Look. You don’t need to calculate how you should act around me, just be you —like how you take care of me after that morning in the hunted hotel even when you didn’t really need to, or how you silently stayed on my side after the volleyball accident. That is you right? It’s not you pretending to be someone else just to get on my good side right?”

”Yeah, yeah. Of course that is me.” He quickly supplied, finally breathing in relief. _He should be thankful that I find his dorkeness cute._ “I guess, my nerves is just getting on me.” He confessed, blushing in shy. 

”We already made out, we sleep in the same room, cuddled. You even already felt my boobs, what are you still being shy off?” I told him as a matter of fact. _This guy, really._

”Sorry for being such a weird asshole” he bowed his head. 

Before I get pissed at him again, I stopped him from apologizing once more. ”let’s stop will all of this apologies okay? Just don’t ever shun me avoid or ignore me again, because if you do that, I’ll freaking punch your pretty face so hard it’ll leave a permanent damage.”

”You think I’m pretty?” A smug look is not on his face. 

”Ohh god. Don’t make me regret this.”

He laugh, and it made me laugh.

Maybe this time will be okay, if not, I won’t hesitate to murder him. 

He better not piss me off again. 


End file.
